Read With Me
by thebleachchick
Summary: Friendship. Could it really be as important as her mentor said? ...No. It couldn't be. Two OCs, one-shot. Filly Twilight Sparkle.


"Princess! Princess! Look what book I'm reading!" A filly Twilight Sparkle ran up to Princess Celestia, struggling to hold up the think binded book with her magic. The cover of the book, covered in a faded, red cloth, bore the words in large, gold print, _The Elements of Harmony. _Celestia smiled at her young, yet promising student, taking pride in almost everything she does. "Well well, my young student. That is quite the read. Are you sure you are ready to read such a thing?" Twilight simply nodded eagerly, her mane bobbing up and down as she did. Setting her great find on the floor, she flipped through the pages, finding a specific page to show the princess.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, two young fillies looked over at the mentor and student pair, chatting away as the lavender pony looked up at the Princess with big, hopeful eyes. "Ugh. Look at her. She's such a teacher's pet. The Princess can't go anywhere without _her _following," a yellow filly complained. "That may be true, but don't you think you're being a little harsh, Sunshine Spark? "Not at all, Lily Petal." Sunshine turned to the pearl white unicorn, her light blue with white streaked mane twirled as she turned to look at Lily Petal, whose own delicate pink mane was set to one side. "Don't we want attention from the Princess too? I mean, look at _her_!" She added the final word in a condescending tone, almost bitter. Said pony was talking a storm to Princess Celestia, who seemed to be hanging on every word. "She's such a show off!" "I...guess," Lily added hesitantly. "But I think she's rather nice. Kinda quiet, but nice." Sunshine's sky blue eyes looked fiercely into Lily's light gray eyes. "Oh, do you now? Watch."

"-and someday, I want to meet the Element of Magic. I bet she's so cool!" Twilight gushed. The Princess laughed, reaching over to nuzzle the muzzle of her prized pupil. "I'm sure you will, Twilight," her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Now why don't you go over there and play with the other ponies? Friendship is just as important as reading." Twilight looked up at her mentor, sincerely confused. How could anything be more important than reading and studying? What else was there in the world? As soon as Princess Celestia left, Sunshine and Lily appeared beside Twilight. "Hi! Uh... Twilight Sparkle, right?" Twilight looked at the two fillies with even more confusion. Sure, she had seen them around the Academy before, but they never really bothered to look at Twilight, let alone talk to her. Not used to talking to the other ponies, Twilight nodded, her violet eyes huge. "Well, I'm Sunshine Spark," the yellow unicorn pointed a hoof to herself, "and that's Lily Petal," she continued as she pointed to the pony beside her, who waved half-heartedly and with a shy smile. "We'd like to know if you wanna play with us!" Sunshine gave Twilight an eager smile, one of which was a bit too convincing. "I-" Twilight barely managed to squeak out anything. She wasn't used to talking to any other mare except for her mentor. "I guess so..." The suddenly shy unicorn gave the two fillies a small smile, one of sincerity and delicacy. Sunshine paused for a bit, shocked that she had even replied, recollecting herself with a mirror of the same smile Twilight had. "Do you girls wanna read with me? This book is really good!" "Um..." Sunshine looked to Lily, who had her head tilted towards the side and shrugged. "We were think more of like tag or something." "But books are awesome too!" Lily chimed in, not wanting to make the smaller unicorn uncomfortable. "Oh," Sunshine said, for lack of better words. "We'll be playing outside. Join in when you want to." The bright yellow pony began to walk away, as Lily paused for a second to wave a hoof at Twilight. "Sunny, that was kinda mean, just leaving like that," Lily pressed once she thought she was out of Twilight's range of hearing. "I guess. But she's boring anyway. All she does is read. She's such a weirdo loner!" Sunshine laughed as Lily reluctantly tried to defend Twilight's honor.

Twilight's ears drooped. She's not a weirdo! And she most certainly is not a loner! She had the Princess. That's all she needed. That's _all _she'll ever need. Her mentor and her books. She. Was not. A _loner weirdo. _Tears welled up in Twilight's eyes. Did the other ponies think of her this way? Could she, one of the most intelligent ponies in Canterlot, really be that oblivious? She shook her head. No. She won't cry. Smart ponies don't cry. Smart ponies don't whine and mope. Smart ponies are strong.

At that moment, Twilight had concluded that she was, indeed, not a smart pony.

Letting a few free tears fall, she gingerly set the heavy book beside her, admiring and stroking over it's velvety cover. Books were her best friend. She was not one to talk; literature talked for her. She almost never left the Canterlot Library because her books already took her to faraway places. Why associate with a normal, average world when there was a whole library full of knowledge and wonder simply itching to be read? Aside from Spike, books were her _only _friend. And if most fillies were like Sunshine Spark, maybe it'd be better off that way. She sighed as she walked up to the window, looking out onto the yard, full of playing ponies. The two ponies that approached her were talking to a pale yellow pegasus, who seemed to be related to Sunshine Spark. Twilight could faintly hear the sound of laughter between the trio. Friendship. Could it really be as important as her mentor had said?

No. It can't be.

Twilight walked away from the window, once again letting the tears fall freely, but this time, for a longer period of time. Her silent tears had turned to quiet sniffles, resonating across the now empty room. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to stop her tears from forming, but one does not simply stop from being hurt. "I'm...not a weirdo loner..." she spoke aloud, hoping nopony could hear her quiet, breaking voice. "I'm not a weirdo...loner..." she repeated with more self confidence. "I'm not a weirdo loner." Her voice grew louder. "I'm not a weirdo loner!" Twilight stood up on all four hooves, her head hung low. Suddenly, she lifted her head, shouting loud enough as to not disturb anypony else, "I'M NOT A WEIRDO LONER!" Lifting her book, she galloped towards the library, not taking notice of anypony else.

Who cares about friendship anyway? She doesn't need it. Maybe with Spike, and certainly with Princess Celestia, but not with anypony else. She will one day meet the Element of Magic. Surely, wherever she is, she is studying. Not playing filly-like games with anypony, but studying.

Twilight reached the library, trotted inside, and decided that she would never ever leave the place.

She loves magic. Her passion is magic. And the Element of Magic does too. Without friends.

Twilight mentally apologized to Princess Celestia. She was wrong. Friendship wasn't important.

Friendship isn't magic.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_What possessed me to write this? Ah, nothing! The best kind. Yes, I am taking this a smidgen from my own childhood, but also, think about Twi's life. She only stayed in the Canterlot Library, they say. There must've been a reason._

_And remember this protip: Twilight is best pony. Haha. I'll update 'Entries' shortly, if you're reading that. If you're not, you should. Because...because, that's why._

_As always, thanks for reading._


End file.
